One Shot
by Angkeats
Summary: THREEQUEL TO LIKE A SUNDAY-Married life should be blissful and Gabi’s dream of having a baby with Troy comes true. But motherhood doesn’t come easily to Gabi and Troy faces some tough decisions about his future…
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for your support guys and I'm glad you liked the ending of 'What I love…'**

**Here is the threequel to Pole Position/Like a Sunday!**

**As usual, please review! TY **

**(ps I know nothing about pregnancy or babies so if I got anything wrong then I apologise in advance!)**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER1**

Troy cupped Gabi's swollen stomach as he came up behind her in the kitchen and placed soft kisses on her neck.

It was 3 am and she couldn't sleep again, whichever way she turned, her tummy got in the way.

"You okay, babe?" he asked softly, his sleep ridden voice all husky and sending shivers down her spine

She couldn't lie. She stirred her malt drink, shrugging lightly. It's not that the pregnancy had been hard on her; so far, so good. And she knew the baby was healthy which meant more to her than anything, but the sleepless nights were beginning to frazzle her nerves, and she was worried about not being sexy anymore.

Troy had cut down on work leading up to her due date and he was touching her and initiating sex so she didn't feel any less desirable, but she hadn't reciprocated his advances for the last couple of weeks as her stomach had burgeoned and now she felt like a fat lump.

"I feel unsexy" she admitted tiredly and Troy's arms tightened around her ribs, above her bump.

"You are kidding me right?" he said

She shook her head, her now-long again hair shaking down her back.

Troy spread his large, warm hands over her bump, holding her gently, and then swept them over the expanse of her swollen belly, up to her enlarged breasts, cradling her against his hot groin, his hardness pressing against her even rounder backside as he kissed her shoulder, moving the neck of her nightdress to reach.

"You are amazingly sexy" he assured her and Gabi felt her stomach tighten as familiar feelings of desire slowly washed over her at his touch. His hands were hot and soothing on her, but also so, so delicious.

He thumbed her nipples gently through her cotton nightie and Gabi felt her intimate muscles tighten at the inevitable desire that coursed through her as he continued to touch her and kiss her neck, his hand dipping to cup her between the thighs.

She turned in his arms, losing herself in his kiss and when he bent to take her knees in his hand so he could carry her back to the bedroom, she protested.

"I'm too heavy!" she complained and he merely grinned at her and lifted her without so much as a struggle.

"You'll hurt your back" she reasoned, playing with his fringe until he laid her on the bed

"My back is okay" he murmured as he lay next to her, taking her breasts in his hands once more, then slowly pulling off her nightie, worshipping her body with his hands as they kissed tenderly.

Gabi watched as he pulled down his boxers and she eyed his body hungrily. Every night she slept next to this Adonis and her own body was contorted, making her feel ugly by comparison.

But Troy's hands were all over her, taking in those changes, enjoying the benefits of her body in bloom as his lips went to her breasts.

He was aroused and straining against her small hands as she gently stroked and he groaned against her mouth as he moved to kiss her.

"How are we going to…?" she wondered, her belly taking up so much space.

He smiled "Turn back over, baby" he suggested and she did, feeling him spooning her, kissing her neck, her shoulder as his hand slipped forward to thumb her nipple, then cupped her tummy lovingly before finding her core and dipping his fingers into her, pressing against her nub to bring her breaths into pants and her body longing for his.

His arousal pressed against her bottom and he leaned his knee forward, effectively spreading her legs and she realised he was going to enter her from behind, his hands free to wander her body.

She arched against him as his fingers filled her and she felt him pushing at her entrance, his large arousal filling her slowly, his hand moving to caress her stomach as he thrust deep into her, rocking her gently against him as they began to make love.

It was a slow, sensuous build up and Gabi wished she could touch him, but his arms went around her ribs so she took his hands and placed them against her breasts, loving the sensations he drew from his touch there as he gently drove into her from behind.

His thumb hit her sensitive spot as he felt his climax begin and Gabi thrashed a little in his arms, pushing back against him as she fought the release of her pent up desire.

Gabi clenched him inside her and he shuddered as he released his seed into her, kissing her shoulder and gently shifting, turning her so he could cuddle her into his body once more.

She kissed him, her love evident in the firmness of her lips. "Wow" she murmured, smiling at her husband.

"Wow to you too. You are carrying our baby, Gabi, do you know what a turn on that is?" he asked

She flicked his fringe back again, smiling at his shaggy hair, it was too long and it was getting messy and he had stubble that deliciously rasped against her skin when they kissed and he had never looked sexier to her.

"I do now" she conceded, stroking his chest

"I am so hot for you like this" he grinned, cuddling her

"You always did like sex" she accused gently

"With you" he lifted a brow "And especially with you like this" he stroked a hand down her side, accentuating her large backside with his caress.

"Mmm" she shivered against his roaming hand

"I can't wait to be a daddy" he grinned excitedly, knowing it wasn't far off and feeling nervous at the same time.

"She's gonna be a daddy's girl" Gabi smiled

"Hey, it's going to be a boy, okay?" he admonished gently, nuzzling her nose

"Mm-mm" she hummed sarcastically "You wish" she joked

"I just wish for you and the baby to be healthy" he said sincerely, hugging her to re-assure her.

"Me too" she said softly, drifting off to sleep in his arms.

"I love you" he whispered, watching her fall asleep

---

"Have you thought about baby names?" Amy asked a few weeks later.

"How about Aretha?" Karen suggested

Gabi looked at them both, then to Linda. They had all gathered for a baby shower though Gabi didn't want all the fuss, Linda had insisted.

"Well Troy likes Jack for a boy and Rose for a girl. I like Roman for a boy and Fiona for a girl after my mom, but ultimately, we'll decide together" she smiled

"I can't believe you're waiting to find out of it's a girl or boy" Karen said "I wanna know already!" she joked and Gabi giggled

"I want it to be a surprise, but I think I already know" she smiled secretly.

Linda smiled as Gabi rubbed her tummy subconsciously

"Getting itchy is it?" she asked knowingly

Gabi's eyes lit up "Yeah! I couldn't describe it, but that's exactly how it feels" she mused

"I can't believe my best friend is having Troy Bolton's baby" Amy blurted, then blushed "Sorry Troy's mom" she said belatedly

Linda smiled "It's Linda and it's okay, I forget sometimes that my son is a superstar. When he's home he's just the same old Troy"

Gabi smiled warmly at her words, thinking the same.

She felt a twinge in her tummy and frowned. "Ooh sit still, fighter" she said to her bump

"Is it kicking?" Karen asked, dashing over to touch her tummy.

Gabi felt another twinge, harder this time, followed by a sensation of wetting herself.

"Oh my god. My waters just broke" she said calmly

"What?!" Karen shrieked

"Gabi, you're a week early!" Amy squealed, panicking

"Okay, let's get you in the car" Linda said more calmly, helping Gabi out of the chair and toward the door as her face contorted with pain.

"Amy, can you call Troy and wait here for us to call once the baby's arrived?" she asked

Amy nodded, dialling Troy as her hand shook nervously.

---

"Where is she?" Troy asked, panic-stricken, dressed in a fitted black shirt and trousers with his hair gelled back from a photo-shoot he'd just abandoned.

"Through here, Mr. Bolton" a nurse said, taking him through the delivery room where Gabi lay in a birthing pool, her choice of delivery for their baby.

"Oh, babe" he sighed, rushing over as she panted and breathed under instruction from the midwife.

He took her into his arms, smiling as he pulled back, damp from her.

"You are amazing" he said, stroking her face tenderly

"Hi, I'm Troy" he beamed at the midwife then

"Hello Troy, I'm Helene" she smiled

He rolled up his sleeves, his eyes watering with emotion as he cupped Gabi's beautiful face "Breathe with me, babe" he insisted, going through the breathing exercises they had been shown in classes.

He glanced nervously at Helene and she nodded to show he was doing okay, her impressed smile bolstering him.

"Hi, bunny" Gabi said finally, wincing as a contraction hit.

Troy kissed the crinkle from her forehead, wishing he could share the burden of her pain.

"How come you look hot and I'm a mess?" she complained

"Babe, you've never looked more beautiful" he whispered huskily, kissing her hair gently

She looked at him, appreciating his words, even if he was lying.

"I like your hair" she offered as another contraction hit and she took a sharp breath

The next hour seemed to pass by in a flash. Gabi's breathing became laboured, her grip on his hand was bone-breaking and he constantly stroked her hair and murmured supportive words.

Gabi was getting tired. The contractions had hit quickly and they had expected delivery within an hour but she had to come out of the pool when, two hours later, she hadn't given birth.

Frightened something was wrong, she lay on the bed sobbing, Troy holding her hand and soothing her as he looked at Helene beseechingly.

"Is everything okay?" he checked nervously

"Your wife is very small, Troy. And she's very tired. We don't think she has the energy to deliver alone. I'm going to recommend a C-section" she said gently

Troy looked to Gabi who was curled on the bed "Did you hear that babe? They want to do a caesarean, is that okay?" he asked her

Gabi looked up, her brown eyes wide with fear, but she nodded, her exhaustion hitting her to her bones. Troy wanted to climb into bed with her and hold her tight, take away that look on her face and assure her everything would be okay.

Had she been hiding it from him, her difficulty sleeping? He knew she got up some nights, but were there other times he didn't know about, when he hadn't woken and she hadn't woken him?

His heart restricted painfully at the thought of Gabi suffering in silence and he knew it would be just like her to take it all on her shoulders and not tell him.

He didn't care if he had to sit up all night, every night, He was in this 100% and he wanted to be there for her all the way.

The fact the pregnancy wasn't planned had already caused Gabi unnecessary stress as she had worried about disrupting his career while she was pregnant, despite his constant reassurances that she and the baby came first.

Gabi looked up at Troy as she was prepped for theatre, stroking his face as he held her hand in his, feeling his clammy skin as he worried about her.

"It's okay, bunny" she said softly

He nodded but couldn't shake the feeling that this was not good. He needed his mum right now and was grateful to find her in the corridor after they had taken Gabi away.

"Oh mom, she's having C-section" he sighed, tears coming to his eyes at the thought of Gabi having to go under the knife.

Linda hugged him to her "It's okay, Troy, they do it all the time" she assured him and he nodded, sitting with her as he too felt exhaustion wash over him.

---

The midwife placed the screaming baby in Troy's cradled arms as they finished the operation on Gabi and he looked down on the tiny bundle in his arms

"This is your daughter, Troy" Helene smiled

Troy stared in awe, tears falling down his cheeks at the sight of his little girl. He and Gabi's little girl.

"You couldn't wait to come out and meet us, huh, little lady?" he asked

"#Now, I'm lookin' in the eyes of my baby  
Now, I'm lookin' in the eyes of my girl  
No one ever could be more surprised than me.

Did you see her smile?  
Did you see her smile?  
Did you see her smile?  
Did you see her smile?

There was fog in the road, it was like I was drivin' blind  
The faces I've known kept  
Runnin' around in my mind  
I was right to keep lookin', I was right to look ahead  
You never know what you might find.

I was feeling so old and naive at the very same time  
Had no idea  
If I could even talk to a girl  
If I could run, if I could leave, if I could hide  
You know I would but there she was and it was time.

Now, I'm lookin' in the eyes of my baby  
Now, I'm lookin' in the eyes of my girl  
No one ever could be more surprised than me.#"

"You can come and see mom now" Helene said, smiling as she listened to him singing to his daughter

Troy followed her into the room where Gabi lay, looking groggy but she smiled at him, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the bundle in his arms

"Is that our daughter?" she asked as he placed the baby on her chest as instructed by Helene.

Troy sat on the edge of the bed at her pillows, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he took her weight against him and he watched her bond with their daughter.

"You are amazing, Mrs. Bolton" he smiled

Her tired eyes flicked to his as her eyes streamed emotional tears and she kissed his mouth briefly, their eyes locking for a moment, awed at the life they had created together.

"What are we calling her?" he asked gently

"Fiona- Rose?" she suggested

"That's beautiful honey, just like you" he smiled again, kissing her hair, his proud beam irrepressible

He kissed her nose and she scrunched it up "I love you" she smiled, a warm feeling spreading through her at how supportive he had been of her during the birth.

"I love you too" he returned, stunned at how she had brought their daughter into the world "I'm a daddy!" he said bewildered, tears at his eyes again

Gabi giggled "You have to tidy your room now" she chided

He smiled again, knocking her breath away with his grin, even now.

"She's gonna be a heart-breaker" he mused as he watched his daughter fidget

"Just like you" Gabi said gently, kissing him


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**Amy, I think I confused you by calling this story 'one shot' because you thought it was a one shot…lol**

**Here's chapter 2 and thanks to everyone who reviewed- and who review consistently, you know who you are!**

**Ps the songs aren't mine! **

**Last chapter was susanna hoffs and this one is green day.**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 2**

'Troy Bolton is a Ladies man…

Troy Bolton and wife Gabriella sealed their marriage yesterday when Gabriella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Reports indicate the birth was early and there were minor complications, but both mother and baby are doing well.

Troy is expected to release a message before the week is out welcoming his daughter to the world officially'

---

Having entertained several visitors in the days following her arrival home from the hospital, Gabi sunk into the sofa gratefully, sighing tiredly.

Fiona-Rose slept peacefully in the nursery and she had her radios to hear if she woke.

Troy wandered over to her from where he had been finishing washing up in the kitchen. He smiled down on his tired wife, scooping her into his arms as she snuggled sleepily into him and he carried her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed, pulling the covers up and standing back.

"I can't sleep" she whispered

"No?" he frowned "How come?"

"My arms are empty" she smiled, eyes still closed as she copied his words to her only a short time ago.

"Well, that's no good" he agreed, climbing onto the bed and pulling her against his body as he hugged her tightly, mindful of her stomach after the operation.

Gabi sighed into him as her arms went around his waist and she fell asleep, Troy worrying that she was not getting enough rest.

He made a mental note to speak to his mom to ask her not to visit for a couple of days and he hoped Karen would be busy too.

She seemed so fragile lying in his arms, he ached to protect her and be here for her in the coming weeks. He knew she would be under a lot of pressure, not only from her body which would go through more changes, but also emotionally and physically from their daughter and the stampede of guests that seemed to be appearing.

He kissed her hair, vowing to also call Greg and cancel his immediate commitments.

He didn't care if this was planned or not, he couldn't do this over if he got it wrong. He only had one shot at it and fatherhood was going to be challenging enough, he didn't want to let Gabi down.

---

Gabi awoke with a start, squinting at the clock and seeing it was 2am. She breathed in quickly, panicking that she had forgotten Fiona's feed as she scrabbled out of bed and rushed out, pausing in the doorway of the bedroom as she saw Troy sat on the sofa, cradling Fiona in his arm, clutching a bottle in his other hand as she suckled gently.

He looked like something from an Athena poster, his hair gently mussed, half naked in his boxers and holding her so gently with tender love glowing from his eyes as his strong body juxtaposed with his gentle touch.

The faint light from outside cast across his muscled chest and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. Her eyes watered at his touching gesture, smiling softly as she padded out towards them.

She could hear Troy's singing now she mused as she got closer, he was singing so gently she could barely hear it but he was definitely singing.

"# …My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines what's  
Messed up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a... #"

He stopped singing as she approached; his eyes soulful and deep with his love for her.

"Hey mommy" he smiled as she sat with them, hugging his shoulders, her tears falling on his bare skin "You okay?" he checked, turning to her and she nodded, speechless

"Me and Fiona here just wanted to chill out on the sofa for a bit, didn't we doll?" he asked the baby as she made a little noise that he confused for choking "Oops, steady there" he said nervously and Gabi smiled, brushing her fingers gently over her baby's forehead.

"She's okay, she just guzzles" Gabi murmured, dropping a kiss on his bulging arm "Like someone else we know" she said with raised brows

He grinned at her then, leaning forward to kiss her mouth "I could take you back to bed right now and do wicked things to you" he husked "You are so beautiful" he added

She compressed her lips "Mmm. Maybe a bit longer yet, bunny" she ventured, the thought of having sex just so far from her mind, despite her sexy husband.

"Of course…I didn't mean…" he trailed off, flicking his eyes from her back to the feeding bottle and Gabi felt her gut twist as she realised her words had hurt him.

He had just been trying to pay her a compliment and she'd totally mis-read it and rebuffed him.

Gosh, but she was tired, and aching and all she wanted to do was wrap up her daughter and go back to bed.

"I'm going back to bed" she said softly, stroking Troy's hair as she stood before him and he gazed at her with his soulful eyes

"I'll be with you very shortly" he said, watching as Gabi padded back into the bedroom and he focused back on Fiona

"#I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone…#"

Troy sang softly as he finished feeding and put Fiona back into her crib.

---

"Hey! Let's go shopping!" Karen said as Gabi opened the door to her a few days later.

"Shopping?" she frowned, rubbing her head where her hair was sleep-mussed

"Yeah, Troy said…" Karen trailed off as Troy padded out from the bedroom in his boxers.

Gabi turned to him with a questioning look

He blushed "Sorry Karen, we're kinda up late" he smiled sleepily

He came over to Gabi, hugging her from the side "I thought you'd like to get out for a bit" he said, knowing she hadn't left the apartment for a few days.

Gabi's mouth opened and closed. She should be touched by his gesture so why did she feel angry?

"Me and Fiona can play Speed Racer on the Xbox" he grinned and Gabi gave him a look

"Or just hang out with Pirate…" he adjusted sheepishly. He noticed Karen staring at his torso and coughed nervously, moving to the kitchen to make drinks.

"Come in, Karen" Gabi said, sitting her on the sofa as she joined Troy in the kitchen.

"I'd rather stay in with Fiona today" she said softly "You should have asked me" she said of the shopping trip with Karen.

He turned, framing her face "Babe, you need to take a break." He sighed gently as his hands moved to cup her upper arms, his blue eyes showing his concern but Gabi refused to see it

"Are you trying to say I can't cope?" she snapped

"I'm not saying that" he said softly, going to kiss her but she turned her face so he was left mid-air, surprised at her tense body.

Gabi moved from his embrace, going into the bedroom and shutting the door.

Troy was left standing in the kitchen, brows raised, bewildered.

Karen sidled over from the sofa and looked at him for a moment, pondering if she should say something.

"It's a big thing, for a woman, to have a baby" she began and Troy gave her a 'no kidding' eyebrow lift, his lips compressed as he turned and braced his hands on the counter

"I mean, her body is going through a lot of hormones. And knowing Gabi, she's probably afraid right now" she added

"Afraid of what?" he asked, his voice tight with emotion

Karen sighed "Messing up, not being good enough, all the same things you're scared of, magnified ten times over" she twitched her mouth "She'll come round. Just plenty of hugs, huh?" she suggested and he nodded slowly

---

"You could at least smile" Karen accused Gabi as she tried on a gorgeous wrap dress that suited her post- baby figure

"I can't see how Troy can ever fancy me again" she said honestly, staring starkly into the mirror and only seeing her jelly belly and grotesque breasts which looked too big for her frame while they were swollen with milk.

"Oh, Gabi" Karen said, getting up from her seat outside the changing room and cuddling her friend "You're gorgeous, as always, and I bet he does fancy you" she said

"He just wants sex and I can't give it to him" she said forlornly

"Gabriella Bolton" Karen said firmly, looking her in the eye with her own stern deep brown eyes, her curly black hair falling over her face "If Troy was only with you for sex, he would not have married you and wanted babies" she reasoned and Gabi cried as she realised her friend were right.

"He doesn't deserve me being a moody cow" she said sadly "But I can't snap out of it. Every time I'm away from Fiona I feel an ache in my heart" she explained

"Oh hun, that's natural. That's being a mom" she smiled "Now buy that sexy dress so you can wear it home and surprise him" she suggested

"What if I never want to have sex again?" she worried suddenly

"With that hunk living with you, I can guarantee you will" Karen murmured knowingly and Gabi followed her out to pay for the items she had chosen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, thank you for your comments which make my day!**

**I have a crappy day at work then I get to read all your kind words :)**

**The song is Nick Carter**

**CHAPTER 3**

Dressed in her new dress with flip flops, having taken advantage of a free make-over in the department store, Gabi felt a little lighter as she came back into the apartment, instantly hearing Troy talking to Fiona and sussed their voices were coming from the bathroom.

Fiona was being bathed in the sink by Troy, who was damp in spots on his tee and had bubbles dotted on his face from the foam on the water where he'd used too much bath liquid.

He had a rubber duck in the sink with her and he was chatting away to her animatedly.

"This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home" he said, touching her tiny toes "This little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none…and this little piggy went wee wee wee! All the way home" he finished with a smile

She cocked her head, wishing she could be like that, too. All she felt was tired and emotional. She wanted to feel energetic, to play with Fiona like he did.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you're a disaster area" she smiled adoringly at him, feeling like she couldn't measure up to his natural parenting skills.

He looked at her, his gaze travelling over her body swiftly, his eyes intense as they met hers. He scooped Fiona from the water with a towel, gently drying her as he headed over

"Well, look at Mummy" he murmured, leaning to kiss her mouth and she didn't reject him this time, much to his relief "Doesn't she look amazingly hot?" he asked Fiona and Gabi's eyes widened

"You can't teach her that!" she smiled

"She doesn't understand" he shrugged "Besides, she should know her parents love each other" he added, and then touched his forehead to hers "Very much"

She met his gaze, taking his message and smiling as he handed Fiona to her and she dressed her, laying her in her crib as he waited for her on the sofa, collapsed tiredly against the arm.

"Sit between my legs, babe" he invited as she came back through "I wanna sneak a peek down your top" he grinned and Gabi smiled at him

"Uh-huh, that's my romantic husband" she rolled her eyes

"Well, you did agree to marry me" he reasoned

"You know, I am sure I didn't feel well that day, delirious even" she said as he cuddled her

"It was my good looks, babe, don't you remember? You were all a swoon at seeing me in my board shorts…" he teased and she downright giggled at his suggestion

"All a swoon?" she repeated, taking breaths as she laughed "Uh-huh, that was it" she smiled but shook her head

"And I sure as hell almost disgraced the church when I saw you in that dress. All I can say is, it's a good job my shorts were baggy" he grinned against her ear, his arms tight around her waist from behind her and she felt his arousal against her lower back as he talked now of his attraction for her.

She turned in his arms, kissing him hesitantly, one ear listening out for her baby as she relaxed in his arms, his lips brushing hers softly to begin with, but soon their passion was re-kindled and his tongue was darting into her mouth.

She climbed up into his lap as he shifted to accommodate her so that she were now straddling him and he let his hands trace her womanly curves, cupping her swollen breasts as he threw his head back and moaned outright. He loved the feel of her, the size of her breasts while her body underwent changes.

She stiffened against his touch, conscious of the scars on her body from the caesarean, how her breasts had gained stretch marks from the sudden growth.

"Hey…" he said softly as she pulled away, cuddling her to him as she crawled between his thighs again as he made room for her there and held her against his chest protectively, his arms as tight around her as he could get them. He kissed her hair, knowing she was struggling with intimacy and determined to show her she had all the time in the world to recover from the huge upheaval of having a baby.

He just wanted her to know he loved her, would always love her.

"Did she make a noise?" Gabi worried, thinking she heard something

"No, it's okay" he smiled as he held her to him "She just gurgled"

"I wish I could tell" she said sadly

"Gabi, you're her mom, of course you can tell." He frowned

"I just panic all the time that she's…well that something is wrong" she said

"Is it because of your mom?" he wondered and Gabi felt her body pop in shock as the realisation hit her.

He was right. Her mom had warning signs before she became ill. Just like Amy, and she had missed them all.

What if she missed something with Fiona? She would never forgive herself. She cried against Troy's chest then, deep sobbing cries that ripped his heart in two and he knew she was still grieving for her mom. He thought how difficult it must be, becoming a mom without having one of her own. She would have wanted to share all this with her. Get tips, advice.

"You know, my mom is sat at home twiddling her thumbs. Why don't you go on over and spend some time with her and Dad?" he suggested

"Have you got to go away?" she asked, sniffling against his chest

He chuckled "You know me too well, babe"

She looked at him then, her brown eyes fearful.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to joke about it" he apologised, rubbing her tears away with his thumbs

"It's two days. I'm booked in for studio sessions and it cost a lot of money so I kind of have to go, but it's in Iowa" he explained "But after that, I am back and I am all yours" he promised

Gabi looked at him with vulnerable eyes "Who will hold me at night?" she wondered

"Well, you have Pirate" he suggested "Or your other boyfriend" he added, a painful smile on his face as his heart broke at having to leave her, again, albeit only for a short time.

"Do you know how much I'm going to miss you and Fiona?" he asked as Gabi just stared at him.

"I'm going to miss you so much my heart aches." He said candidly and Gabi nodded, knowing he had to fulfil his commitment, but wishing she hadn't gotten pregnant when she had.

She could still remember the day she found out…

****

"Gabi! You're not gonna believe this!" Troy shouted excitedly from the apartment doorway as he came in.

Gabi sat on the edge of the bath, her hands shaking as she held the indicator stick in her hand and her eyes streamed with tears. She quickly wiped away her tears, hiding the pregnancy test in the drawer.

She straightened, taking a deep, shaky breath as she rose. She opened the bathroom door and Troy appeared in from of her, startling her.

"Oh!" she jumped

"My album went platinum!" he shouted in her face "Platinum baby- YEAH!" he whooped, grabbing her around the waist to spin her.

"That's amazing!" she mustered up a smile and tried to look enthusiastic.

He studied her face, squinting "Are you okay?" he frowned

She nodded "Of course" she lied

He cocked his head "You're not are you?" he said again

"I just don't feel too well, that's all" she lied again, hating herself for lying to him.

She didn't want to ruin his moment with her news.

It wasn't as though they hadn't talked about having a baby; it was just that they had planned for it to happen a few years down the line.

Not six months after being married. And when his career was hitting its peak.

"Let's celebrate!" he suggested and Gabi nodded

"I'm gonna put a suit on" he decided "Seeing as we can't go out without being hounded, we can pretend" he smiled like a child playing dress up, proud of his ingenious idea.

She smiled back, catching his infectious grin.

Gabi chose a stunning floor length dress from her wardrobe that glided over her curvy body, the midnight blue suiting her perfectly.

She twisted her hair up on her head and smiled as she came out to meet her husband who was dressed in a grey suit with a dark tie, stubbled and sexy.

"Oh my god, my wife is beautiful" he said as she came out

She smiled "And my husband is very talented" she returned

"Is he now?" Troy joked "And what does he do for a living?" he asked interestedly, taking her in his arms after putting a CD on and gently dancing her around the room, singing along to their wedding song

"#I stare at your face  
Into your eyes  
Outside, there's so much passing us by  
All of the sounds  
All of the sights  
Over the earth  
And Under the sky  
Too much cold  
And too much rain  
Too much heartache to explain

Who needs the world when I've got you  
Switch off the sun, the stars and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
Who needs the world when I've got you

Oh, no no

I walk on the street  
Talk in the dark  
I see people, strangers, just falling apart  
I open my arms  
Try to be true  
Seems like my only truth is you  
Am I wrong or am I right?  
All I want is you tonight

Who needs the world when I've got you  
Switch off the sun, the stars and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
Who needs the world when I've got you

Who needs the stars so bright?  
And the grass so green?  
And the morning light?  
Who needs the wind to blow  
And the tide to rise  
Who needs it?  
I don't know, I don't know#"

"Oh he sings or something, I'm not quite sure now" she said with a hidden smile

"Sings? What kind of job is that?" he poked fun at himself "You know, I'm sure you would be better off with me" he suggested lightly as his lips met her neck, softly kissing her, brushing his mouth over her ear and pressing closer to her.

"Oh but there's a good reason why I can't leave him you see" she said meeting his gaze which was steady and loving

"Mm? What's that then?" he asked

"He has this adorable teddy called Pirate…" she giggled, then met his eyes again

"Anything else I should know?" he checked with a lift of a thick brow

"Oh, and I love him" she said

He grinned at her then, dancing her over to the table where he had placed two wine flutes and filled them with champagne

Gabi tensed, thinking oh shit I can't drink that!

"Err, no thanks" she said as Troy's eyes flicked to hers "I'm not feeling so good" she reminded him

His forefinger and thumb delicately linked around her wrist next to her bracelet as he framed her face with his other hand "What's up?" he asked

Her brown eyes met his for a long moment while she lost herself in the shades of blue she found there.

Before she knew she was pregnant, when she had thought about having a baby with Troy, the idea had filled her with excitement.

Since actually seeing the strip turn positive, she'd felt nothing but fear. It hadn't exactly been her life plan to start a family at nineteen.

"I'm pregnant" she said starkly, swallowing nervously

Troy's eyebrows rose into his fringe "What?" he asked softly, his voice breaking, his eyes alight with hope

"I'm pregnant" she repeated "With child, expecting, up the duff…"

His eyes crinkled as he grinned at her, awed, delighted "Babe, that's amazing!" he grinned, pulling her into a hug and then leaning back to look into her face "Isn't it?" he checked

Gabi twitched her mouth to one side "It's not exactly planned" she said quietly.

"Hey…this is the best news I have had ALL day" he smiled a little but there was an indentation in his forehead at his concern for her

"Apart from the album sales" she pointed out

"INSTEAD of the album sales" he proclaimed

Gabi gave into his embrace "I want a baby with you Gabi; I don't care whether it's now or ten years from now"

"I know, it's just not great timing" she sighed

"I can put off a tour. We can't put off a baby" he joked

"I love you Troy" she said as his mouth claimed hers, his hands going to her waist to pull her closer, her news filling him with hot longing.

She was pregnant, with his child and he couldn't think of a more perfect ending to their story.

Gabi let Troy kiss her and felt the tingles go over her skin at his touch. She gave herself up to the desire that assuaged her, even now, even after 2 years of passion with him she still felt it every time he touched her.

It didn't take him long to lead her to the bedroom, pulling off her dress and kissing her body, brushing a hand over her stomach gently as though she looked different now that he knew.

"Mmm Gabi" he moaned, climbing between her thighs as her hands trailed down his body, his muscles a familiar pattern to her fingers though sometimes he was heavier than others depending if he had a shoot to do or if he were touring.

He kissed her body until she was crying out his name, her hands roughly running through his hair as his tongue flicked over her nipples, sending her wild with desire, her body bucking beyond her own control with her need for him.

When he slipped into her, she moaned in protest at the pleasure it brought her having him hot and hard inside her.

She arched against his entry, marvelling at his size every time he took her, no matter that they had been joined more times than she could count.

"Mmm" she murmured, loving how his strong thighs drove his body against hers as their bodies rubbed and hit together with hot friction.

His hands were gripping her hips and bringing her against his groin as he crashed into her, his rough, carnal lovemaking stamping a very big mark on her. She was his and no-one else could have her.

Gabi found herself spiralling into a deep sparkling hole as her orgasm hit, her body clenching and releasing several times over as she orgasmed before Troy and he eventually fell between her thighs, exhausted, sated and trembling from the aftermath of their mind-blowing connection.

"You're having my baby" he said softly, kissing her, worshipping her face with his gentle hands

She nodded

"Our baby" he amended, rolling from her body so he could stroke a hand down her torso, between her thighs where his fingers plunged gently, causing a shocked gasped from her mouth

"I'm sorry if I hurt you" he said of his lovemaking, his fingers gently teasing her, his thumb brushing her nub to bring her to her peak again as she felt a delicious tingle wash over her whole body in ever increasing waves, culminating in a shuddering finish.

He kissed her tenderly and she stroked his face as her brown eyes met his "You didn't" she assured him, curling into his ready embrace.

****

Gabi knew that Troy had to work. She knew he had cancelled a lot of his commitments and put dates back for his tour to allow time to be with her and the baby. And he had treated her as nothing less than a princess during her pregnancy. But the thought of being without him for two days was overwhelming.

What if his mom thought she wasn't capable? What if she was a burden on them? They would surely wonder why she had gone into motherhood so young when she clearly wasn't mature herself.

Troy held Gabi in his arms and cuddled her, wishing away her thoughts.

He knew she'd been worried from the day she fell pregnant to the day she gave birth and she had worried every day since as well.

He felt helpless to relieve the pressure on her, not quite sure why she felt like this or what he could do to alleviate her feelings.

When he got back from Iowa, he would ask his mom to babysit, with Gabi's permission, and take her out so they could go and have fun and she didn't have to worry at least for one night.

---


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the comments and I'm glad it sounds half believeable seeing as I know nothing about babies lol!**

**Amy methinks you quoted my last story lmao. Love you.**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Ohh, how I hate to say goodbye" Troy husked as he bear hugged Gabi at his parent's house as she cradled Fiona.

He handed her his teddy, Pirate "To keep you company" he said softly, just like his mom had said to him before he'd gone on tour

"Have fun singing in Iowa" she said, trying to put on a brave face, taking Pirate and hugging the toy along with her daughter.

She leaned up to kiss him, her lips lingering against his "Mmm" she murmured "Gonna miss that" she smiled

"Me too" he husked, cuddling her hips

His parents came out, his dad with the keys to the truck so he could drive him to the airport.

"Okay son, let's get you on that plane" Jack said with a smile as he saw him and Gabi saying goodbye.

"Goodbye, heartbreaker" he said to Fiona "Goodbye, princess" he said to Gabi as he picked up his case and pulled a beanie on before dragging his case out of the door.

Gabi watched him go, her brown eyes wide with sadness. She heard Fiona give a mini-cry, wondering if she sensed Troy leaving.

"Daddy will be back soon" she murmured, taking her tiny hand and putting it to her lips. "I'll miss him too" she added quietly, heading back into the house.

---

Gabi stood naked in front of the full length mirror in Troy's room at his parent's house and studied the changes to her body.

She cast a glance at Fiona who lay in her crib at the side of the bed and she smiled softly.

She hadn't felt much of a bond with her baby but the unmistakeable marks on her body linked them invisibly

She hadn't let Troy see her naked since the birth. She was too afraid of his reaction. He might say he fancied her but when he saw her, he might change his mind. She stroked down her scarred and gently rounded belly, catching sight of her marked breasts and quickly dressed into her clothes.

Cradling Fiona, she came downstairs and tucked her legs under her on the sofa as she stared at her daughter.

"There you are Gabi, I'm just making dinner" Linda said "Did you have a nice bath?"

"Yes, thank you" she smiled

"And did you have a little nap?" she asked

Gabi hid her eyes. She just couldn't bring herself to sleep, worrying about Fiona.

"Maybe tomorrow" she said weakly

"May I hold her?" she asked and Gabi nodded, passing her over to Linda carefully transferring her to her mom-in-laws arms.

"Are you breast feeding?" Linda asked of her and Gabi shook her head shyly.

"I was a little iron deficient so they suggested I bottle feed" she shrugged

"Oh Gabi, are you eating properly?" Linda asked worriedly

Gabi smiled, thinking how much she missed her mom and how she would have said the exact same thing.

"I'm not sure" she blushed

"Oh, sweetheart" Linda said, coming next to her to hug her around the shoulders.

"Let's put Fiona down to sleep" she said gently, "We'll go and eat" she said

Gabi followed her, enjoying the family atmosphere around her as she ate.

---

Gabi cradled Fiona as she fed her a bottle at 1am, sitting cross legged on the bed as she got comfy.

She smiled as she gurgled "Hey there, princess, got your daddy's appetite huh?" she marvelled, seeing Troy in her so much.

Her phone flashed from the bed and she reached to pick it up, balancing the bottle on her arm along with the baby.

"Hey, bunny" she answered as Troy's name popped up on screen

"Hey, wifey" he greeted warmly, his voice sounding strained and he sounded tired too. Probably whacked out from a day of recording and now he was laying in bed. "How was your day?" he asked her

"Well, I am feeding Fiona as we speak" she avoided

"And how about you?" he asked again, knowing Gabi often did this. Avoided his questions by talking about their daughter.

"I had a bath and your mom cooked for me…" she frowned, nervous as her day sounded positively boring

"Did you rest?" he checked and he knew she hadn't when he heard her sigh. "Okay honey, I'll be home before long" he said gently

"How was the studio?" she asked

"Oh you know, long day, demanding." He sighed

"Pirate and Bunnie miss you" she said of their stuffed toys.

"I miss you all too" he said "Especially you"

"Aww bunny, don't get too soppy or my husband will get jealous" she joked and she heard him chuckle

"I love you a thousand rainbows" he said then and she grinned at his weirdness

"I love you a million red M&M's" she returned and he dialled off, leaving Gabi to snooze lightly until it was time again for Fiona's feed.

---

Gabi couldn't get Fiona to stop crying. Linda had called her for breakfast but she didn't want to go downstairs with the screaming baby and cause them all an earache.

She rocked her, cradled her, played with her, changed her, and tried to feed her even though she had done so only an hour ago, but nothing was working

She heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" she called above the noise of the baby's cries.

Jack poked his head around the door "Hey…Linda said you should eat it while it's hot" he said of breakfast

"Oh, I'm sorry, she won't stop, I couldn't leave her…" she said, flustered

"Can I try?" he asked and she looked to him with huge eyes, full of gratitude and hope

He smiled warmly as he took the bundle from her "Hey Fiona, what's all the fuss about huh?" he asked in his deep voice and Fiona stopped crying quickly

"Oh my gosh" Gabi gasped

"What?" Jack cocked his head

"She's missing Troy!" she said, shocked, tearful

"Really? You think she knows?" he was surprised

"He always sings to her before he goes to work. She must be used to him" she mused

"Okay, well, run down and have brekky and Fiona and I will get acquainted" he said and Gabi smiled, delighted that her baby loved Troy's singing as much as she did.

"Morning Gabi" Linda said with a smile and Gabi eyed the amazing food Linda had laid out. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, cereal, a smoothie for her.

"Oh thank you, Linda, this is…its amazing, thank you" she said, touched

"I suppose he's besotted with the little girl" she said of her husband and Gabi giggled lightly

"Yes, we just worked out she is missing her daddy" she smiled softly

"Mmm, like someone else I know" Linda looked to her knowingly

Gabi blushed "Sometimes, I wonder how he does it, he's so effortless. He can hold her, change her, stop her crying with a song, feed her and still be ready for work on time. And then he does little things for me too like make me lunch or run me a bath. Now, when I get up in the morning, just getting Fiona fed and dressed is a tough task. I wonder what I am doing wrong" she admitted.

"Gabi" Linda took her hand as Gabi chewed her eggs "You know what, we're mothers. We worry about anything from the sound of their gurgles to the size of their feet. We do all the hard stuff like keep their clothes clean, their bed perfect, their bottom clean" she smiled "And then the men come in and make it look all glamorous" she shared "Your body has been through an ordeal. You're going to struggle; it's nothing to be ashamed of. Let Troy help you. Let us help you" she begged

Gabi swallowed her food, tears coming to her eyes as she realised she wasn't alone in this. It wasn't all a twisting, never ending tunnel of not knowing whether she was doing right or wrong. Nobody knew. She was just beating herself up for no reason.

She straightened in her chair. She could do this.

"Thank you Linda" Gabi whispered as her tears fell and she wiped them away shyly.

"Oh Gabi, you are more than welcome. It's tough being a mom, I know too well." She rubbed her arm a little.

"Well Fiona and I are best buddies now" Jack said as he waltzed in with Fiona asleep on his shoulder, grabbing some food with his free hand and Gabi looked to Linda with a smile and Linda lifted a brow as if to say 'See?'

Gabi smiled "I'm glad" she said softly, rising to stroke her daughters thin downy hair.

"Why don't you go out for some air for a while?" Jack suggested lightly and Gabi could see he wanted to spend more time with the baby.

She smiled "Okay that would be nice, thank you" she said, relaxing back into her chair.

----

Gabi woke at 1am, feeling rested for once. When she had come back from shopping, she had fed Fiona and Linda had insisted she go and have a nap while she looked after her and Gabi hadn't argued.

She had enjoyed a delicious afternoon nap, waking in the middle of a sexy dream about Troy.

She prepped a bottle and began to feed her daughter, seeing her phone going off again and picked it up, smiling as she saw it was Troy, again.

"You should be asleep" she chided him as she picked up

"I can't sleep without you two" he said softly "Besides, if you're up, I want to be up too" he reasoned and she was touched by his support

"I miss you" she admitted gently

"Oh babe" he sighed, feeling himself dying inside at her words. He rubbed his face, pain rippling through his gut at not being there.

"It's okay though, I called my other boyfriend and he's going to be here in ten minutes" she ventured and she heard him chuckle

"Well, I guess I can't compete with that" his smile was evident in his voice

"I don't know…" she considered

"You mean, there's hope for me yet?" he asked in an over the top voice

"Well, he's not as…well endowed as you are" she pointed out, her vivid dream making her tingle

"Ohhh…." He moaned on the other end of the line "You are really trying to do me in aren't you?" he asked huskily, his body reacting to her words.

He missed their intimacy, their lovemaking.

"Maybe" she agreed "But I miss your arms the most" she added gently

"I miss you, too" he said, closing his eyes as tears threatened "But I'll be back tomorrow night" he said with a tight voice

"I know. We're counting down the hours" she said cutely

"Me too, babe, me too" he promised and they said good night, Gabi finishing Fiona's feed as she lay back in the bed, wanting more than anything to be in Troy's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, they're getting longer :)**

**Amy the bit about I love you a thousand M&M's I borrowed from 'What a Girl wants' lol. The rest is mine tho hehe.**

**There's just 10 Chapter to this then I'll post a one shot.**

**The song is Bryan Adams- Star.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Troy put his hands over his face as he sighed deeply, sitting on the edge of his hotel bed. He did not want to make this call.

He had just woken up, ready to get his flight home and be back with Gabi by tonight and Greg had just called him to tell him that the record company had three more songs they wanted him to put down for the new album.

He knew he still had time to get to the airport. He was still deciding if he should follow his heart and risk upsetting the record company so that he could be with his family.

If they were any kind of decent human beings, they would know what they were asking of him, but they weren't. They just wanted him to sing so they could put his album out and rake in the cash.

He stood up, putting the last of his things in his suitcase and heading out of the hotel with his door key, booking himself out and requesting a taxi to the airport whilst speaking Greg to ensure his ticket would be waiting for him when he booked in for his flight.

"Troy, are you sure you want to do this?" Greg asked carefully

"You know what, Greg, apart from marrying Gabi, I have never been more sure of anything. I can't commit to promoting an album anyway so there's no sense me staying another day and losing precious time with my wife and daughter" he said firmly

"Okay well I'll speak to Joe at Cola records and let them know" he said, hanging up

Troy rubbed his face as he waited for his flight to be called.

He could very well be making the worst decision of his entire career, but what did it all mean without Gabi? Nothing, he mused.

"You're that singer aren't you?" a voice came from next to him and he had to look down to focus on the source of it. An older lady with greying hair was looking up at the board too.

"I am" he said with a bemused smile

"I heard you had a baby" she said next, facing him and he felt like a little boy about to be told off

"Well, my wife did" he amended "We have a daughter, Fiona-Rose" he shared

The lady smiled warmly at him "Such a young man but such wonderful family values" she said "Not like them others gallivanting around drinking and smoking and doing pot" she tutted

Troy tried not to laugh "What's your name?" he asked

"Lily. And yours?" she asked in return

"Troy" he supplied

"Sorry, it's my age, it all goes out so quickly now" she said

"That's okay, there's a lot of us around, too, it gets confusing" he lifted a brow

"Well I know you; you're on my granddaughters walls. She is always going on about you." She mused "She'd kill me if she knew I was here talking to you"

Troy realised this lady was quite hip for her age. "Well I can probably dig out something to sign for her if you would like?" he suggested gently

"Oh, no, it's okay, I won't bother you, I'm sure you get enough of that" she smiled "Anyway, are you off home?" she asked

"Mmm yeah, against advice from my manager, and against the request of my record company" he laughed "Oh, but that's a secret" he added quickly, realising he had let his guard slip and checking that no-one else had heard him, but they seemed to be the only two at the same spot.

"Calm down" she joked "I'm not going to go get a pay-off to sell your story."

He blushed at his cynicism. "Sorry Lily" he said, suitably sheepish

"I am glad you chose your family over work though, young man" she said affectionately "All too soon they're gone and you wish you'd have been with them while you could" she said sadly

He twitched his mouth at her words, seeing his flight appear on the board. "Well that's me, which way are you going?" he asked as he bent to pick up his bag but when he turned back, Lily was off talking to someone else about ten feet away and he smiled to himself as he headed to the departure lounge.

She was right. This was the right thing to do.

---

It was just gone midnight when Troy finally got home, his flight having been delayed, followed by his luggage.

He stood at the doorway to his old room, his dad having gone back to bed after picking him up from the airport among a thrash of flashbulbs as he'd come into arrivals.

He watched Gabi as she slept, her long curly hair falling on the pillow as her small body rose ands fell with her deep sleeping breaths.

She was naked apart from a pair of his boxers it would seem and he noted how warm it was in the room and he found one of his tee tops on the floor that she had obviously discarded in her sleep.

The fact she was wearing his clothes made him hard to begin with and the thought of her naked just made things worse.

He ventured into the room, shutting the door, peeking on Fiona as she slept in the crib next to the bed and he smiled gently at the sight of his sleeping daughter.

Stripping himself of his jeans and top, he lowered himself into bed in his boxers, matching Gabi's attire.

He snuggled into her back, his arms looping around her waist. She murmured and leaned back on him, before turning to face him, her sleepy eyes opening

"I'm sorry, babe" he apologised "I didn't want to wake you"

"I wanted to see you" she insisted, curling into him.

Troy stroked a hand down her side, cupping her hip and Gabi realised she was unconsciously covering her body with her arms.

Troy leaned back to turn the bed lamp on "I want to see you" he said softly

He pulled her arms away from her body slowly, his eyes darkening as he took in her naked body, his own body stiffening in response.

His gaze worshipped her before his hands did and he began to caress her, his hand rubbing down her arm lightly, the back of his hand brushing her nipple.

Gabi reacted to his touch, still shy at her body, but feeling bolstered as he continued to moan softly as he touched her. His lips kissed her breasts gently and he moved so he was leaning on her body gently as his hand roamed her upper body, trailing over her hip. His mouth moved from one nipple to the next, then slowly down her torso. When his tongue flicked into her belly button, she tensed "Troy…" she whispered, trying to stop him, but his lips continued there journey across her now-swollen belly and he groaned as his lips brushed the skin there, Gabi finding her body arching of its own accord.

"I'm all fat, Troy" she whimpered, still trying to distract him from her horrible body.

"Oh my god, Gabi, you are so beautiful" he said, moving to cup her face "Your body is amazing" he said breathlessly, looking into her eyes as he stroked down her body again.

"I'm scarred, Troy" she said, tears falling as she voiced her fears.

"Oh, babe, no" he cuddled her then, tightly into his body "You have given me the most precious gift of having my child. I think you are MORE beautiful because of it" he said seriously

She stared at him, awed by his words. "I'm not ready yet" she said of taking their foreplay further and he stroked her face as he looked into her eyes "It's fine" he assured her

"I'm sorry I have been…moody" she apologised gently

"It's okay" he assured her, tucking her into him, his chin on the top of her head.

She relaxed there until Fiona's cry sounded for her feed.

"Don't move" Troy murmured, getting out of bed as Gabi reached out of bed to put his tee top back on, then lay back as she watched him prep a bottle and cradle Fiona so he could feed her.

She could never get used to the image of him half naked, feeding their daughter. She sat up in bed, cuddling him from behind, kissing his shoulder blades one by one, then sitting with her thighs straddling his from behind.

"Mmm" he murmured, enjoying Gabi's hug as he fed Fiona, beginning to hum gently as he held the bottle and she wasn't latching on.

"_#__What cha wanna be - when you grow up  
What cha gonna do - when your time is up  
What cha gonna say - when things go wrong  
What cha wanna do - when you're on your own_

There's a road - long and winding  
The lights are blindin' - but it gets there  
Don't give up - don't look back  
There's a silver linin' - it's out there somewhere  
Everybody wants an answer - everybody needs a friend  
We all need a shinin' star on which we can depend  
N' so tonight we're gonna wish upon a star  
We never wished upon before - (to find what you're  
looking for)  
There'll be times - in your life  
Ya when you' be dancin' n' shit - but you ain't gettin it  
But don't get disillusioned - no, don't expect too much  
Cuz if what you have is all you can get - just keep on  
tryin' - it just ain't happened yet  
Everybody wants ta be winner - everybody has a dream  
We all need a shinin' star when things ain't what they seem  
So tonight we're gonna wish upon a star  
We never wished upon before - (gotta get where you're  
headed for)

Everybody wants some kindness - everybody needs a break  
We all need a shinin' star when things get hard to take  
So tonight we're gonna wish upon a star  
We never wished upon before#"

By the end of the song, Fiona had fed and fallen back to sleep, and Gabi was so turned on by his singing that she moved round to straddle him in his lap, stroking his face as she kissed him hotly, his tongue diving into her mouth after gently flicking over her lower lip.

He groaned as he cupped her thighs, stroking down her backside as she sat in his lap and brushed against his arousal.

His hands moved to strip her of the t-shirt she had so recently donned, thumbing her breasts again, pulling her into his hot lap, tickles of desire running up his body at the contact.

Gabi moved so that she lay on the bed, stripping off her shorts, reaching for protection as her brown eyes met his.

Troy frowned a little "Are you sure?" he said softly

She nodded and he stripped his boxers, rolling between her thighs spreading them with his wider body.

He went to take the packet from her but she held it "Can I?" she asked and she saw his pupils dilate at the thought of her touching him, which she did, gently unrolling the sheath as she stroked him

"Gabi, are you sure, we don't have to?" he asked again

She smiled at him, kissing him and flicking her tongue into his mouth "You talk too much" she said, running her hands down his arms, then his muscled back as he settled against her.

His lips met her nipple as he gently nudged against her entrance, bracing his body to control his need.

Gabi felt Troy's size stretch her and the exquisite pleasure that rolled across her skin was overwhelming.

Troy was gentle, so gentle as he loved Gabi and as he looked into her face it still amazed him that she was his wife.

They rocked gently together and he took kisses from her mouth, his strong arms bulging as he supported himself and his body was bunching with restraint, the tender intensity of their joining bringing his release slowly and deliciously as Gabi gently quivered beneath his weight.

Spent, satisfied, basking in a loving glow, they lay together until sleep took them both over.

---


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you every one for your reviews!**

**CHAPTER 6**

Gabi awoke the next day, finding Fiona on the bed next to her and she listened carefully and she could hear Troy singing in the shower.

"Hey gorgeous!" she said to her baby, lifting her above her as she lay on her back.

Fiona gurgled and she smiled "Yeah daddy's here" she said "He's singing, can you hear?" she asked

She sat up to cradle her in her arms and she gurgled some more "I know, he's so out of tune isn't he?" she joked and Troy appeared in the doorway to the room, a towel round his waist as he dried his hair with another.

How did he get up and look like a model first thing in the morning and she looked like she had been dragged through a bush backward?

He lifted a brow at her comment, his mouth twitching with a smile "Out of tune huh?" he asked, then crawled onto the bed so he could slip his arms around her and Fiona.

"You look beautiful" he murmured as he nuzzled her ear

Gabi's skin tingled at his words "You don't look too bad yourself" she complimented

"Are you okay, after last night?" he checked

She looked onto his worried eyes "I'm fine" she said, kissing his lips briefly.

---

They made it down to breakfast and Linda looked at Troy gravely, making his stomach turn with panic.

"What is it mom?" he asked and she handed him the paper

"I don't normally read them, but Greg called" she said and Troy folded the paper out.

'Bolton dropped by Cola records in sensational move'

"Oh" he said as he read the headline and Gabi peeked over his shoulder, her sharp gasp startling him.

"Troy! Oh my god!" she panicked, coming round to face him, stroking his fringe.

"Wow" he whooshed out a breath, not feeling what he thought he would be. Strangely, he felt… relief.

"They can't do this!" Gabi protested

"They can, actually" he said softly and she looked to him, shocked, her eyes wide

"How?" she asked

"They wanted me to stay in Iowa" he shrugged as he sat at the table "I ignored them and came home"

Gabi frowned until the penny dropped "For us?" she guessed

He nodded, his blue eyes huge as he looked at her, reaching out to hold her and she sat on his knee, stroking his hair again as her arm went around his shoulders.

"Oh, Troy" his mom said and he wasn't sure what was coming next until she walked over to stroke his arm "I am so proud of you" she said and he smiled at her.

Gabi's face was contorted with worry for him "You didn't need to do that" she said softly as Linda went about making breakfast "I know how much singing means to you" she said softly

Troy leaned up to kiss her mouth, his arms tightening around her waist as she sat on his knee. "You mean more to me" he assured her and Linda smiled upon the pair as they stared into each other's eyes.

Gabi heard Fiona crying through the radio and rose to go check on her, Troy's eyes following her as she left the room.

"Mom, do you understand what this means?" he said when she was out of earshot

His mom's eyes met his and his dad came into the kitchen then, too.

"Hi, son" he said

"Hey dad" he smiled

"So what's the hot topic?" his dad joked

"I get to make a choice right now between finding a new record company or packing it all in so I can be with my family" he said softly

Gabi stood behind the kitchen door as she heard Troy's words and she cradled Fiona to her chest. He was thinking of giving up his career? For her?

She took a breath and came through the door, the three Bolton's turning to her and Troy moved over to her, hugging her and Fiona in his big arms.

"Can I speak to you alone?" she asked quietly as his hand framed her face

"Sure, babe" he said, giving his mom a look before he walked out with Gabi and she led them outside so they could sit on the swing seat on the front porch.

Troy sat first, holding his arms out for Fiona so she could curl her legs up under her and she smiled softly as she watched her husband coochy-coo their daughter.

"I can see you looking at me" he grinned at Fiona, then looked at Gabi, kissing her.

She bit her bottom lip and his eyes traced the movement, lingering on her lips. He leant over to kiss her again but she pulled away a little as Fiona made a noise.

"It's okay little lady" Troy soothed "Daddy will change you in two moments okay sweetheart?" he asked her

"Don't give up your singing" Gabi urged softly and his eyes met hers, startled, his brows shooting up.

"You heard me talking" he said

She nodded "I am so grateful you came back to us when you did. I needed you" she admitted, the words difficult for her "But I don't want you to regret giving up everything you have"

He watched her face, knowing she had nothing but his best interests at heart.

He licked his lips slowly and at that moment, Fiona began to cry so he smiled with a little roll of his eyes "I better go change her" he said and Gabi stayed out on the porch, hugging herself as she worried about what Troy might do.

---

Troy woke as the sun glinted in his eyes through a slit in his curtains. Gabi moved in his arms, hugging him tighter and he smiled. He could get used to this he thought with a satisfied grin.

Fiona grizzled and he knew it was time for her feed so he rolled away from Gabi and padded over to her crib, tickling her tiny tummy and standing for a moment at her crib-side, awed at her beauty.

"My baby, my beautiful baby" he murmured, lifting her out to feed her and then he took her to the bathroom to bathe her before changing her too. "You know what, we got you all fresh and clean and fed so Mummy can just sleeeeep all day if she wants" he told her seriously and Fiona stared back at him, her large dark blue eyes seemingly understanding him as she gurgled at him in agreement

"There's only one person I know who can sleep all day" Gabi said from the bed, propping up to watch Troy with Fiona, her favourite part of the day. He laid Fiona in the crib.

"Oh is that so!" he challenged, pretending to look at his watch even though he wasn't wearing one "And what time do you call this?"

"Sexy Bolton time by the look of you" she grinned, taking in his usually half naked form

"Mmm" he said, a slow smile appearing on his face as he crawled across the bed toward her, kissing her deeply and his tongue played with hers.

Gabi framed his face with her hands, running her hands through his hair as he straddled her legs, kind of lying across her to reach her mouth.

"If it's okay with you…" he began as he pulled away for a moment "I was going to ask mom to babysit today so we can go out, and then we can pick up Fiona tonight and go back home" he suggested

Gabi pursed her lips, knowing it would be a wrench to leave Fiona for that long but she was aching for some alone-time with Troy so they could further discuss his future. She had a feeling he had already made his mind up and she knew ultimately, it was his decision to make, but he had to know she was 100% behind his singing, no matter how long he was away from her.

"It sounds perfect" she said "Now get back in bed so I can ravage you, hubby"

Troy's eyes darkened at her words and they tumbled on the bed together playfully, Troy kneeling and pulling her body into his as she knelt to meet him.

His hands quivered as they removed her nightie and caressed her now-familiar breasts, but she still felt shy at the contact until he kissed her there, stretch marks as well.

His hand dropped between them as she stroked across his body, enjoying his arms, his chest, his stomach as his fingers dipped into her and she moved her splayed hands from his belly to around his neck as her thighs spread to allow his deeper access to her core.

He dropped kisses on her shoulder as she lay limp against him as his fingers pleasured her and his arousal was pressing into her tummy as she crept closer to him, her soft moans eaten by his mouth as he kissed her hotly.

Gabi ran her hands down his back, gripping his backside to pull him flush with her, his hardness against her and he groaned, burying his head in her neck, taking her hair with one hand as his other pushed farther into her still, his thumb brushing her nub.

Gabi panted, looked at him with desire-drowned eyes and kissed along his jaw as she begged for him to fill her.

He reached for protection, turning her so that she faced away from him and she peeked at him over her shoulder.

"Lean over on the bed baby" he whispered and she complied with a feline grin, going down on all fours as she shook her perfectly rounded backside at him, causing him to groan again as he rolled on the sheath.

Kissing up her spine, his hands trailed up her tummy to cup her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples as she swished her bottom, indicating she was ready for him.

He grinned against her shoulder, bracing at her hips, gently nudging into her at first.

"Is this okay, babe?" he checked

"Mmm" she answered, arching as she felt him slide into her, his length feeling tighter inside her from their position.

"Oh Jesus…" Troy gasped from behind her, causing a hot liquid to run through her and between her thighs at his exclamation of desire.

She was throbbing from him, tingling, aching. She had worried they would never get this back after having Fiona, but here it was, hot, hard, grinding in all its glory.

His hands framed her hips and cupped her breasts alternately as he rocked against her, his sighs and moans showing her he was enjoying this as much as she was.

Gabi felt her insides turning with outright blind desire. It was all she could to keep herself from screaming as he pressed his thumb against her nub once more, the pressure causing her to slip over the edge of her control, becoming a panting, wanton creature she didn't recognise and totally submissive to Troy's hands as he brought her against him, shuddering his release inside her and waiting for her climax to complete with a burst of stars and her whole body going stiff as she clenched him inside of her.

He gently moved from her, taking his protection off and slipping on his boxers, moving onto the bed and bringing Gabi's back up against his chest as he cuddled her.

He kissed her shoulder, stroked her tummy and she lay, dazed, stunned and a little conscious of his parents hearing them.

"My wife is one hot babe" he said gently

"Uh-huh. My husband is one hell of a hunk" she returned, turning her head but she couldn't see him, just feel his caresses

"You are amazing" he said, stroking her, enjoying her body

"Do you think your parents heard us?" she wondered, biting her lower lip

Troy's arms came around her waist, his lips brushing her ear "I don't care if they did. It was worth it" he said honestly

She giggled, feeling the muscles of his body brushing her as she moved

"It was pretty amazing" she agreed

"You know, I could make Fiona all over again with you" he sighed, his lips brushing her shoulder and she turned to face him this time

"What?" she asked softly, awed

"Mm? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking aloud" he blushed a little

"Tell me again" she insisted, eyeing his face with teary eyes

"I could make Fiona all over again with you" he husked, pressing his lips together as he wondered if that were the wrong thing to say. The last thing she would want to do is have another baby.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me" she whispered, kissing him, his lips exquisite against hers as she drank him in.

"Mmm, babe…if we don't move, I'm gonna be a goner for the rest of the day" he groaned

She smiled "Okay, let's go shower and you can tell me where we are going today" she said lightly, dragging him out of bed by the arm.

---

Troy drove with one hand on the wheel, fiddling with the radio in his car as Gabi cast an appreciative look over her husband.

She still felt weird thinking she was married. Married for god's sake. She hadn't even turned 20 and she was married with a child.

Her lips curled upwards as she took in his pale grey beanie hat, grey tee top and black jeans. His wrist bore the gold bracelet she had given him on their first Christmas. Last year she had bought him an arcade game for his games room in his apartment but that had since been decorated into a nursery, leaving his game standing in the living room.

He wore his simple gold band from their wedding day and she touched her own white gold band, then her small diamond ring.

She'd had a few strangers commenting that they had expected a MUCH bigger diamond from none other than Troy Bolton and every time she smiled even wider.

She was glad he hadn't bought her some grotesquely large diamond. To her, the fact he hadn't showed her loved her more that she sometimes knew. He knew her so well. Well enough to know she loved the simple jewellery he had given her.

He sang along to the radio easily, his shining blue eyes catching hers briefly and his hand touched her knee "What are you smiling at?" he asked

"You." She said, compressing her lips together girlishly

"What am I dribbling?" he checked, wiping his mouth

Gabi laughed at him "No. You look sexy" she said, eyeing him unashamedly.

He looked at her under his lashes, pursing his lips as he steered the car to a stop at the side of the road.

He had his hands on the steering wheel, and then turned to her, kissing her gently.

"You should not say things like that when I'm driving" he frowned accusingly "It's very dangerous" he whispered, his tongue licking over her bottom lip as she tried to breathe but found it difficult with his intense eyes locked on hers before he kissed her with a passion that never seemed to waive.

"Mm" she murmured, grabbing his head and driving her fingers into the hair at the back of his beanie

He pulled back, his slow, sexy grin breathtaking as his teeth flashed against his lips.

"Wow" he said, his head dropping onto the steering wheel for a moment as he caught his breath, then started the car again. He gave her one last look; his eyes squinted, shaking his head slightly as he pulled back onto the road.

---

"Okay here we are!" Troy announced happily, getting out from the car and running round the front of the car to help Gabi out before she could open her door.

His eyes flowed down her body from her loose black racer back vest to her black shorts and tights combination with heeled calf boots.

"Damn you look hot" he said in her ear as she took his hand and rose next to him.

"I've been wearing this all morning" she frowned amusedly

"And you've been sat down all morning…" he said, hugging her waist and bringing her into him, into the space between his thighs. "And you've been eyeing me up all morning" he added with a glint in his eye

"I think you must be mistaken…" she smiled into his face brazenly

"Oh?" he pulled back, lifting his brows

"I had fluff in my eye" she excused

He laughed heartily "Nice try, Mrs. Bolton" he husked into her ear

"Mr. Bolton!" she returned in a high, shocked voice as she felt his hardness against her inner thigh "I didn't know it was THAT kind of day out" she smiled

"We're at the fair" he announced as if she hadn't noticed the huge funfair behind them. "Let's go make out behind the dodgers" he suggested cheekily and she giggled, following him.

"Oh my god! Troy Bolton!" a girl of around Gabi's age gasped as they rushed by hand-in-hand

Troy stopped, hugging Gabi to him "Yes ma'am" he said to the fan

"Oh my god, it's really you!" she said, shocked, then asked him to sign her arm with a sharpie.

He frowned "Are you sure?"

He wasn't sure he would want his daughter getting autographs on her arm. He smiled at his thoughts.

Gabi was tugging on his back pocket as he finished up. "I want candy floss" she said, spotting someone waft by with some and he obliged, linking his fingers through hers as they queued for the sweet snack.

They passed a shooting game and Troy's face broke out in a confident grin "I'm gonna shoot me a duck" he said in a country accent, making Gabi giggle as she licked some sugar from her finger as Troy's hungry eyes followed her action, fixing on her lips as he stole a kiss.

"Okay hubby, go shoot us a duck" she encouraged and watched him impressively hit every target, winning her another stuffed toy. A huge teddy bear that would probably need a whole car seat of his own.

She grinned delightedly as he ran back to the car with it and re-joined her. Then her eyes went big as she spotted the big wheel. Troy looked at her nervously. If there was one thing he didn't do well, it was heights. He was fine with flying now, but anything else had him sweaty and panicky.

"Ooh the big-wheel!" she said, clutching his hand

"Ah, babe, are you sure you wanna go up there? It looks awfully dangerous" he said

Gabi giggled "It's not dangerous! It's too slow to be dangerous." She paused; studying is face "Are you scared bunnykins?"

He huffed, giving her a look "I'm not scared. I'm just…frightened" he amended and she smiled at him, swinging their hands between them as she led him over, having to tug him as they got nearer the queue

"Really? Are you sure? We can do the dodgems…" he suggested

"Troy, that's not romantic!" she complained

"Who needs romance?" he scoffed, eyeing the cars going up and swinging in the breeze, swallowing loudly at the sight

"Please bunnykins, for me?" she begged

He squinted at her "Please don't call me bunnykins again" he said flatly

Gabi paid for two tickets, gently pulling Troy into the seat and he closed his eyes as the bar came down and the engine of the ride started, swishing them up a little to let the next couple in.

Gabi hugged him, pulling his head into her chest and stroking his beanie.

"Aww bunnykins, just breathe" she teased

He clutched her back, rubbing his cheek against her breast and she giggled "I thought you weren't going to call me that" he mumbled into her chest, his heart beating erratically as the car moved again and Gabi was still cradling his head

"Sorry" she smiled, breathing in the air as they reached the top of the wheel "Look, Troy" she said softly and he peeked out of one eye lifting his head up a fraction to make sure the sight wasn't too scary.

His brows lifted at the beautiful view across the valley, the sun low in the hills as darkness descended

He cast an arm around her shoulders, looking down into her face and she reached up to kiss him.

"Suddenly heights don't seem that scary" he smiled softly

She framed his face, carefully twisting so she could loop her knees over his thigh, snuggling into his chest as he sighed against her, his breath hitting her face.

"Don't give up singing" she begged him then and he cast his eyes down, leaving her with his lashes

"I won't. It's on my blood" he admitted "But things might change. I need to make some choices" he said, staring into her eyes and Gabi could see his decision went way beyond anything she could say.

"Oh, Troy…" she murmured, stroking his forehead and down his cheek

"I haven't been happy for a while" he sighed "Since I went on holiday" his shoulders hunched a little "And I need time to think"

"Okay." Gabi kissed him "Have all the time you want. Because you know what? I am so gonna kick your butt on the dodgems" she grinned and his eyes lifted, taking her challenge and they giggled as they scampered off the big wheel, heading for the dodgems and taking a car each, totally competitive in their crashing into each other

Gabi came off the ride, flushed and laughing hard, Troy following, grabbing her around the middle and spinning her.

"Ooh no I'm gonna be sick!" she protested and he let her down with a soft chuckle, brushing her fringe from her face, cradling her backside in his other hand.

"Troy!" someone called and he looked up, blinded by the flash that hit him in the face

"Damn" he muttered, taking Gabi's hand as they calmly made their way through the crowd of camera's and gathering fans

"What have you got to say about being dumped by Cola records?" "How do you feel Gabi?"

Troy held open the passenger door for Gabi, sliding into the driver side and manoeuvring the car back onto the road.

"Shit" he said quietly as he drove, the light that had been in his eyes earlier now dampened as his grey eyes met Gabi's briefly

"It's okay, it was bound to happen" she smiled gently

"I know, I'm used to it, I just don't want the record company taking this and spinning it" he mused

Gabi nodded and they got back to his parents house, some paparazzi roaming the street and flashing them as they headed into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all, thank you for your reviews, you do make me giggle when you think beyond the text and make up your own little Troyella story, where are you when I have a block lol**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Dip a toe in…ooh is it warm? Go on dip a toe in…" Gabi played with Fiona as she bathed her the next morning.

Troy was making breakfast ready for an early meeting he had with Greg and Gabi dried and dressed Fiona, taking her out into the living room where she laid her in her carry cot on the floor as she wandered over to Troy who was dressed in jeans and a shirt and finishing up scrambled eggs with toast.

"Hey babe" he greeted, kissing her, handing her a plate and a cup of coffee as he shoved his food in his mouth, looking for some socks as he haphazardly put his drink and plate on the coffee table so he could join her on the sofa once he found socks and pulled them on.

"In a hurry?" she checked lightly

He smiled "Yeah, I'm running late, sorry I couldn't bath Fiona" he apologised and Gabi stroked his arm "It's okay" she assured him "Good luck for today" she added

He nodded as he sat back on the sofa, shoving toast in his mouth "I'll be back later. You going out?" he asked, his mouth full

"Mmm. Might avoid the paps" she said "But if we do, it'll be to the park"

"Okay" he kissed her again "I gotta go, see you later babe"

"Bye bunny" she called after him, talking with Fiona gently as she stared up at her, her little arms lifting and dropping as Gabi watched her.

---

"Okay baby, shall we go to the park huh?" Gabi asked Fiona "Mummy's going mad stuck in here all day" she muttered, packing up all the bits she needed for a walk in the park, which surely took longer than the walk itself.

She manoeuvred around the photographers and headed out, her mobile ringing as she made her way down the road

"Where you at girl?" Karen asked

"Hey Karen, I'm just going to the park. Are you in town?" she asked

"Yeah I'm at the apartment being interrogated by the paps" she mused

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come quick and meet us" she said and Gabi waited until she saw Karen hurrying down the path toward her.

"Hey!" Gabi smiled, hugging her

"Hey, you look well" Karen smiled "And how is my angel?" she asked, scooping Fiona from the pram and cuddling her

"She's good, too. A real daddy's girl" she said with a smile

"Your daddy has one hot butt" Karen said "We are all your daddy's girls" she said and Gabi grinned at Karen's comment.

"You know, if we weren't married, I swear you'd be living with Troy instead of me" she frowned

"Honey, he wouldn't have me." She lifted a brow, cupping Gabi's face with a hand

"Maybe" she conceded

"So what's up with all these paps?" she asked

"Oh, Troy's record deal got dropped" she whispered, conscious of anyone over-hearing them "And he's having a meeting about it today"

"About what? Getting a new deal?" Karen asked

Gabi turned to look at her "About if he wants a new deal. Or if he wants to give it up so he can be home with us"

"Oh wow." Karen was shocked

"I know, I couldn't sit in the flat while he's out there doing this today"

"I'm not surprised. Listen honey, I'm here for you, call me huh?" she asked.

"Okay, thank you. Listen, we better head back" Gabi said then as the sky greyed and she feared it might rain

"Sure thing, want me to come with and make sure those paps don't bombard you?" she asked

Gabi smiled gratefully "That would be wonderful, thank you" she said

As it turned out, the paparazzi were running down the street toward her before she even got near the apartment. She bristled, fearing for her daughter's safety as she plucked her from the pram and held her to her chest as Karen packed up the pram and followed her, shouting at the photographers.

Gabi put her head down and tried to pass through the crowd but they were jostling and pushing, and she began to panic "Please!" she called "Let me through, please my baby!" she called, tears filling her eyes as Fiona began to cry too, sensing her upset and the crowd around them.

"Why's Troy calling a press conference?" they shouted

"Move, ugly butt!" Karen yelled, elbowing her way through the crowd to help Gabi inside.

Once in the flat, Gabi collapsed on the sofa, cradling a screaming Fiona and burst into tears, her breaths short and ragged.

"Oh, Gabi, are you okay?" Karen asked over the noise of the crying baby, rubbing her back

"Shh" she said to her baby, her own racking sobs only making matters worse.

"Oh jeez, Troy, hurry your cute back" Karen murmured.

---

Troy fought his way through the crowd, surprised the paps already knew about the press conference.

He jogged into his apartment block, opening the flat door to a wall of noise, Gabi bent over on the sofa crying, Fiona bawling in Karen's arms and Karen struggling to calm both Gabi and the baby

"What on earth happened?" he asked, rushing over with wide eyes, not sure if he should take Fiona or Gabi first, choosing Gabi and kneeling so he could cuddle her, looking at Karen, bewildered.

"They did" she lifted her chin, describing the paps

Troy's jaw twitched in anger briefly "Karen, could you take Fiona into the bedroom for me? I'll come change her in a minute" he said

"I'll change her, superman" she smiled, taking the baby out of the equation and Troy sighed gratefully, sitting next to Gabi on the sofa and she turned, burying her head in his shoulder

"I thought they were going to hurt her" she bawled against him and he rubbed her back soothingly

"I'll call the police; they'll set up some barriers. I promise you, this will NEVER happen again" he swore silently

She curled into him some more and he couldn't get his arms around enough of her but he tried, his heart beating painfully at the thought of her being mauled by those animals outside, and the thought of his daughter being in danger, too.

"Where's Fiona?" she panicked, pushing him away to look round

"It's okay" he soothed "Karen's changing her in the bedroom"

"I'm gonna go check on her" she said vacantly and Troy sat on the sofa, forlornly as she stood.

Gabi turned to him, stroking his face "I love you" she said softly

He smiled against her hand, kissing her palm "I love you too" he returned as she went to check on their baby.

---

Fiona settled, Gabi changed into comfy pyjama's and sitting on the sofa with Troy's arms around her as his legs framed her body and his back rested on the arm of the sofa, Gabi murmured as she leaned back against him, sipping her hot chocolate.

"How was the meeting?" she asked "The paps said something about a press conference?"

He sighed, stroking her hair. "Turn round, babe" he said gently and she did, frowning.

"I'm having a press conference on Friday and I want you to be there. I'm going to announce to the media my withdrawal from Cola records, and my wish not to re-sign to any record label. I need you to support me on this" he said

Gabi looked into his serious blue eyes, taking a breath "Of course I support you. I'll support you no matter what you do" she said "But what about the album?" she asked

He rolled his eyes "Well I still have to release it because I was under contract when I recorded it. But I have to record the three songs I should have last week and I am adding another song, which will be my last single. And I'm dedicating it to you" he said, holding her close, kissing her forehead.

Her eyes watered "You know your fans will hate me" she said with a smile as she wiped her tears

He chuckled, hugging her "This is right for me to do" he said, decided

Gabi nodded slowly "I don't want you to do it, but I am proud of you for doing it" she said.

He nodded, swallowing "I will look for something else" he promised

"What's the new song you're releasing then?" she asked nosily and he grinned

"Mm well I can't possible tell you, it might leak out" he said

"Aww please bunnykins" she pouted

He gave her a squinted look "Please don't call me that" he said

"Please sing me the song" she begged, running her hand down his chest

"Mm let me think…no" he grinned

"Please?" she said again, cupping his jeans and gently stroking him through the fabric until he was hard in her hands and straining against his jeans

"Hey…" he complained lightly "You expect me to concentrate now?"

"Okay well let me just see to this, then you can sing to me okay?" she suggested and he smiled as she led him to the bedroom.

----

Troy roused from his post-sex snooze as Fiona started to cry and he moved to change her and feed her, leaving Gabi in bed.

He climbed back into bed with the baby, crossing his legs as he hummed to her, the noise seemingly helping her to settle as she suckled on the bottle.

Gabi stirred, her curly hair drowning her until she swept it all back and smiled at him, stroking his leg.

"#Girl I love to watch you  
You're like candy to my eyes  
Like a movie that you've seen  
But you gotta watch just one more time  
But that smile you're wearing  
It's a beautiful disguise  
It's just something you put on to hide the emptiness inside  
And you seem so lonely

But you don't have to anymore..

If you're a heart without a home  
Rebel without a cause  
If you feel as though  
You're always stranded on the shore  
Like a thief in the night  
Let me steal your heart away  
Baby if for reasons, what you're looking for  
I'll be yours

I'll be yours

I'll be a new sensation  
One you never had before  
I got a feeling if I gave you some  
You'd probably want some more  
Did you know that Baby  
You're the bluebird in my sky  
I only wanna make you happy cause  
I love to see you fly

And if you feel lonely  
You don't have to anymore

If you're a heart without a home  
Rebel without a cause  
If you feel as though  
You're always stranded on the shore  
Like a thief in the night  
Let me steal your heart away  
Baby if for reasons, what you're looking for  
I'll be yours

I'll be yours, I'll be yours

I'll be the raft in the tide  
I'll be yours  
I'll be the truth in the light  
And what's more  
When no one opens the door  
I'll be the hope that you're looking for

If you're a heart without a home  
Rebel without a cause  
If you feel as though  
You're always stranded on the shore  
Like a thief in the night  
Let me steal your heart away  
Baby if for reasons, what you're looking for  
I'll be yours  
I'll be yours...#"

Gabi had sat up in bed while Troy sang and she was cross legged diagonally to him, able to reach out to stroke his hair and kiss him while he cradled Fiona.

"That's beautiful" she said awed "I am so lucky" she was amazed at his song to her, once again touching her heart with the words.

She looped her arms around his neck, their daughter between them and she felt his smile

"Help, I'm being mauled by a crazed fan!" he joked

Gabi pulled back "What would your wife say?" she wondered

"Mmm, I dunno. Maybe she would say I have a sexy butt and she wants to maul me herself" he suggested as he lay Fiona back in her crib gently, touching her forehead and her hand before he came back to the bed, naked and uninhibited.

"I'm not sure…she might be going off you. I mean you have been married for almost two years now" she shook her head

"Going off me?" he pulled a puppy dog face, huge begging eyes and a sad mouth "Am I not cute enough?" he asked

Gabi took in his naked body, his magnificent naked body she amended mentally and his mussed hair, his soulful eyes stirring something in her tummy.

"Bunny, you are too cute." She smiled

"And someone once told me I have a large…" she cut him off before he could finish

"Aha- not in front of the baby" she put a finger over his mouth, leaning to whisper in his ear "And you do have a lovely mini-Troy" she said, kissing his neck

He rolled her beneath him, his weight forcing him to drop between her thighs "I love being married to you" he said

"It's our anniversary in three months" she pointed out

"And last year I took you to Corbin's basketball game. Wow" he rolled his eyes

She giggled, grabbing his backside from their sexy position on the bed. "And I loved every minute of it"

He smiled, remembering when they had got home after "And I enjoyed every minute of when we got home" he said

"There you go then, everyone was happy"

"So, what shall we do this year?" he said, beginning to kiss her slowly, his assault on her senses sneaky and intensely arousing.

"Have pancakes at Joe's?" she said on a desire-ridden sigh

"Mmm" he considered, taking her nipple into his mouth as his hard hotness teased her at her entrance.

"Oh Troy" she moaned, her body aching for him once more.

"How about Paris? I hear it's beautiful in the autumn" he licked his tongue over her other nipple as her hands rode over his muscles, pulling at him to fill her yet he remained aroused and gently hovering, nudging against her folds.

"Okay…" she agreed, anything to get him to complete this crazy teasing of her

"Are you sure now, if pancakes are what you want…" he whispered, groaning as her hands worked down his torso and played across his belly. She knew all his weak spots.

"I'm sure" she said and then he filled her, slowly, completely and she moaned just as he did with the delayed pleasure it brought them.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the comments as usual, Celestial Love you had me in stitches with your pervy Troyella sex appreciation- awesome. The song in the last chapter was Nick Carter.

This is the last chapter then I have the epilogue!

I'll post a one shot next, then my new story where Troy is a basketball player and has a car accident ending his career and Gabi is his health worker.

Sorry Amy I kinda did it again…and I wrote this before your SB but I realised it's a little similar lol.

**CHAPTER 8**

"Hey newlyweds" Chad grinned as Gabi opened the door to him, carrying Fiona whose arms moved up and down, seemingly recognizing Troy's best friend.

"We've been married for almost two years Chad" she said, knowing he called them newlyweds every time he saw them

"I know, but you still act like newlyweds with the way you look at each other" he shrugged, gaining a warm smile from Gabi

"You look smart" she commented, throwing a look over her shoulder, noting his suit trousers and dark striped shirt

"Thought I'd make an effort, today is kinda important" he said softly and Gabi nodded

"Absolutely" she said as Fiona grabbed her loose hair, reminding her she had to finish getting ready

"Will you hold Fiona?" she asked

"Will I !? I would love to" he beamed, taking the baby and chattering away to her

Gabi looked down at her black dress. It was quite short but empire line to cover her still swollen belly and she wore some big heels which had a crossover strap at her ankle. She twisted her hair into a bun and applied some light make-up.

Fiona wailed from the living room and she heard Troy humming as he was approaching the bathroom, but he turned sharply at the door and headed out toward the noise instead and she giggled to herself.

They were used to interruptions from their little angel by now. Quite often during sex. That was the most awkward time she mused.

"Hey what's up, doll?" Troy asked Fiona as Chad held her, panicked

"I didn't touch it I swear!" he said

Troy smiled calmly "She's not an it, Chad. She just needs changing, don't you sweetheart?" he asked as his daughter thrashed in his arms and he carried her through to the bedroom to change her, Gabi clipping on her earrings as she paused in the doorway, admiring his butt as he bent over the bed, making expert work of changing her.

"You don't get any less smelly do you?" he asked the baby

"You don't get any less sexy" Gabi said from behind him and he turned, treating her to a mega-watt grin.

He picked up Fiona, clean and quiet again, moving over to her as his eyes ate up her body "Mummy is trying to make us late" he said to Fiona as she gently clasped her tiny hand around his thumb where his arm braced her.

He reached out for Gabi's face with his other hand, framing her gentle cheekbone with his strong hand, kissing her tenderly on the lips, then pressing more firmly with his lips, his tongue begging for entry at her lips and she allowed it.

"What on earth is taking so long in there?" Chad called, knocking on the open door before wandering in where Troy turned his upper body, his hips still aligned with Gabi's as he shielded his arousal

He smiled at his best friend and Chad rolled his eyes "Should have known" he shook his head gently "Well, when you're done making out, we got somewhere to be" he reminded them.

"We're coming" he said gently and then he heard a knock on the door which signalled the arrival of his mom and dad. They had offered to take Fiona while he attended the press conference with his friends.

"Are you okay?" His mom asked him as he let out a nervous breath, trying to fix his tie but she finished it for him

"Yeah, just nervous" he gave a little smile

"Good luck, son" his dad beamed, taking Fiona from him and settling on the sofa with her

"Okay, let's get this show on the road" he said, looking for Gabi and linking hands with her as she stepped forward to him. He kissed her nose briefly and they got into Chad's car.

---

"Hi Troy" Greg greeted him, smiling widely as they came into the hall for the press conference among a spread of flashbulbs.

Gabi hugged him before he went onto the staged area "I love you" she whispered and he dipped his head in a nod, kissing her forehead before taking his seat behind the desk with Greg. Troy nervously steepled his fingers as he began to speak.

"Thank you everyone for coming today. As you already know, Cola records have terminated my contract with them, effective of my last album release which is due later this year. I will not be pursuing a recording contract with any other record company and I will be 'bowing out of the spotlight' for a while.

I have decided to spend time with my family and I ask at this time that you respect our privacy and allow us to go about or normal lives without unnecessary intrusion."

A roar of noise erupted as the journalists all jumped up to ask questions and Gabi smiled at him as he looked over to her, bolstering him for the onslaught he was facing.

Half an hour later, Greg closed the question time and the journalists filed out, Gabi throwing herself at Troy as he stepped down from the stage

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you" she said gently as Chad hovered behind them

"Nice speech, buddy" Chad grinned, man hugging Troy

"Thank you" he said sincerely to them both "That was tougher than I thought"

Chad dropped them home and Troy went through it all with his parents while Gabi played with Fiona quietly in the background.

She went into the kitchen, leaving Fiona in her carry cot as she went about making some drinks.

"How many for tea?" she called absently as she put the kettle on

"Just one" Troy growled in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist as he proceeded to kiss her neck. "The parents have cleared out and taken Chad with them. Are you still wearing that dress?" he asked, slipping the shoulder down so he could kiss there also.

"Mr. Bolton, you are married with a child, I really don't think this behaviour is acceptable" Gabi role-played, turning to him, stroking her hands down his firm tummy to cup him through his trousers.

His eyebrows rose, then he lifted her onto the counter, forcing his way between her thighs as his large hands cupped her thighs possessively and then he kissed her, his mouth hard and demanding as his fingers dug into her hips "How about this?" he panted "Is this acceptable?" he wondered, trailing his fingers up her spine which created a delicious tickling tingle and she shuddered lightly as his mouth trailed down her collarbone and toward her cleavage where he placed a kiss and she cupped his head, running her hands into his hair.

"I'm really not sure" she admitted "I think you might have melted my brain"

Troy chuckled against her skin, aching at her admission to being so affected by his foreplay.

He thumbed her nipples through her top and she gently pushed him away so she could peel off her underwear "Take me, Troy" she said breathily

His steely eyes met hers, reading her meaning and feeling his whole body tense with desire.

He unzipped his trousers, dropping them on the floor, pulling a condom from his wallet and without removing his boxers, applied the protection, gripping Gabi's hips once more as he kissed her neck. Her legs went around his hips, pulling him in

"Troy" she murmured again and he felt her feet tighten, urging him against her.

He looked into her eyes as he entered her and was surprised at how hot and wet she was from his brief touches.

He closed his eyes against his will, fighting the fire that burned through him at their joining, Gabi's own cries of ecstasy urging him on as he thrust into her, a very basic and carnal need overtaking him as she met his thrusts every time, arching against the counter.

Gabi's climax began as Troy's arms tightened around her waist, his teeth gently biting into her shoulder as he too felt his body hitting his release point and they both shuddered together, the intensity of their coming together culminating in them clutching at each other as they crashed back to reality.

Troy moved to take Gabi under the knees and carried her toward the bedroom as she linked her arms around his neck "I'm not finished with you yet" he said softly in her ear and she kissed his jaw as he walked.

"Don't forget…" she began as he laid her down and then turned to leave again, bringing their baby back with him and laying her in the cot as he rolled onto the bed, his lips meeting hers as their passion re-kindled and they tenderly loved each other again.


	9. Epilogue

**If you knew how big my smile was when I read your reviews!!**

**Hahaha**

**Thanks everyone once again for commenting along the way!**

**Keep an eye out for my new stuff coming soon!**

**Want a non-sex one shot or sexy one shot next?**

**EPILOGUE**

Fiona had a handful of Gabi's hair and her other hand around Troy's finger as he tried to help Gabi retrieve her hair back, but Fiona was not letting go without a fight.

He smiled at her as they awkwardly tried to untangle themselves as Troy cradled Fiona in the sling on his chest, his duffle coat for warmth over the top and a chunky knit jumper matching his soft cotton jeans.

Gabi shuffled in her heeled boots, her tight jeans and v neck jumper silhouetting her figure under her cream winter coat.

"Oww baby" she said to her daughter "I know it's pretty" she said with a grimace as she pulled "But you gotta let go now" she coaxed, their trip to the Eiffel tower stalled at the bottom as they furiously worked to prize Fiona's fingers apart whilst trying not to make her cry.

If she didn't get what she wanted she would cry so loudly they would get all sorts of looks from passers by.

"I guess we're not going to get up to the top without drama" Troy commented as Gabi finally got her hair back and swiftly scooped it into a bun.

He touched her bun with a little sulky lower lip protruding "It's all gone" he observed

"Mm-mm, you can have as much as you like later, but while little miss grabby is around, it's staying back" she smiled

"Little Miss Grabby?" he mused, sneaking his own hand around to cup her backside. "I guess it runs in the family. Must be mummy's side" he smiled innocently, the flash of his teeth still making Gabi's tummy turn.

"Mm there's only one person grabbing anything right now" she mused drily

"Well feel free to grab anything you like, sweetheart, we are married" he grinned again and Gabi ran her hands through the hair at his neck, clasping her fingers together there

"I don't know what I might find" she considered carefully as he nuzzled her neck, Fiona between them making happy noises

"A sexy butt?" he suggested "Or so Karen says" he added

Gabi smiled as she slipped her hands down his arms and under his jacket to said butt

"She does have a thing about your butt" she frowned

"Well it's all yours honey" he said, cradling Fiona to his chest as he wrapped his coat around the three of them.

"Maybe I could let her…borrow you" she cocked her head with pursed lips

"Borrow me?" he looked bemused and just a teeny bit scared

"Mmm. Maybe" she said

"Great. Rent- a –Troy" he rolled his eyes

Gabi moved her hands to tickle her daughter "So" she said to Fiona "Seeing as Daddy is scared of heights, what are we gonna do now?" Gabi asked her

"Pfft" Troy huffed "I'm not scared. I'm frightened" he reminded her and she smiled as she looked into his handsome face.

"Let's go get some hot drinks, I'm freezing" she admitted

"That's because you don't wear gloves" he said, taking both her small hands in his as he warmed them with his own gloved hands.

"Aw thank you bunnykins" she smiled, rubbing her nose against his.

He twitched his mouth in protest to her nickname but merely smiled, singing softly "#Everything I do, I do it for you#"

"Do you miss it?" she asked, frowning a little, referring to his singing

"Sometimes." He answered honestly "But do I miss it more than this?" he said as he hugged her "No way"

"I'm glad" she smiled at him, kissing Fiona's forehead as she lay between them.

"Happy Anniversary, wifey." he said, kissing her lips

"Happy Anniversary, bunny" she said, taking his proffered hand as they headed to the nearest café looking like nothing more than a young married couple in love.

'Troy Bolton- Singer to Film Star!

Having ducked out of the limelight of celebrity to spend time with new baby, Fiona-Rose and wife, Gabriella, Troy Bolton is crashing back to popularity with style by starring in the new action movie, Fight Scene.

"I'm excited about trying something new. And I'm even more excited that my family will be with me on set" he told us when we caught him coming out of a studio meeting last week.

We can't wait to see Troy transfer his irresistible charisma from stage to big screen. Let's hope there'll be plenty more movies to come!'

--

THE END


End file.
